Some wireless technologies, such as Spatial Division Multiple Access (SDMA), allow for multiple transmissions to occur in parallel without causing a collision. A potential application of such technologies is the distribution of multiple video streams in parallel. For example, a video stream may be 2 Mbps for Standard Definition Television (SDTV) using Moving Picture Expert Group 1 (MPEG1), 8 to 25 Mbps for High Definition Television (HDTV) using MPEG2, and up to 54 Mbps for Blu-ray.
In certain applications, video streams may be transmitted using Multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) techniques. MIMO generally refers to simultaneous transmissions from multiple transmit antennas to multiple receive antennas.